


Surprise Date

by NatashaRS



Series: Sherlock One-Shots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, M/M, date, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaRS/pseuds/NatashaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on this prompt:<br/>“Imagine Person A has been lying about their sexuality for a while for what ever reason. Person B doesn’t know about A’s actual sexuality. They decide to hook A up with one of their friends of the opposite sex. A, not ready to come out, grudgingly agrees to go on a few dates with this person (could be C of an OT3 or of a NOTP). After being with C for a little bit, A decides that they want to come out, but they don’t know how B will react since they’ve been friends for a really long time. Whether A comes out or not is up to you.” - OTP Prompts (http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Surprise Date

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:  
> “Imagine Person A has been lying about their sexuality for a while for what ever reason. Person B doesn’t know about A’s actual sexuality. They decide to hook A up with one of their friends of the opposite sex. A, not ready to come out, grudgingly agrees to go on a few dates with this person (could be C of an OT3 or of a NOTP). After being with C for a little bit, A decides that they want to come out, but they don’t know how B will react since they’ve been friends for a really long time. Whether A comes out or not is up to you.” - OTP Prompts (http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/)

His eyes barely took in his surroundings as he twisted the doorknob with a sigh - it had been a very long day. John Watson was used to chasing criminals over rooftops, having experiments run on him, and fighting for his life, but somehow it was the ordinary medical work that made him the most tired. Perhaps it was due to the fact that most of it was mundane and uneventful compared to the rest of his life. Attempting to take his focus off of how tired he felt, the blond man called out to his flatmate as he made his way up the stairs.

“Sherlock! You home?”

Calling out was useless, even if Sherlock happened to be home, but John did it anyway. He fancied that one day Sherlock would actually reply when he was home, instead of blocking the whole world, including John, out of his mind. Not that John actually minded Sherlock’s odd habits, he just liked to pretend that he was a normal person and was irritated by the traits of the madman. The doctor actually was quite fond of his flatmate’s oddities - after all, he couldn’t be annoyed at the things that made up the man he loved.

John sucked in his breath as the word “love” crossed his mind. He’d lived with Sherlock for some time, all the while insisting that he was completely straight - a fact he’d actually held true his entire life. As time went on, however, the doctor couldn’t help but realize that every relationship he had with a woman would fail because he’d always put Sherlock first. John wasn’t entirely sure that this made him gay, but he definitely wasn’t straight. He had fallen hard for his best friend, flatmate, and partner in crime-solving, and it had only been a few weeks since he’d realized it.

“John, are you okay?”

The words were accompanied by the touch of cold hands against the sides his face and the gaze of pale blue eyes.

“Sherlock? What? Yes, yes I’m rather alright.”, John replied, taking a step back. It took him a few seconds too long to realize that he was only half-way up the stairs.

“I replied when you called for me. I had thought that, considering your constant nagging, you’d appreciate such an action, yet you ignored me.”

 _Bloody hell! The one time he does what I ask and I mess it up!_  “Yes, quite alright. Sorry, I’ve just had a long day.”

“Well cheer up.”, Sherlock ordered, eyes lighting up as he flashed that sudden grin that meant he was up to no good.

“You’re hiding something from me, Sherlock. What is it?”

“Excellent deduction, my dear Watson.”, Sherlock acknowledged as he turned to strut up the stairs, obviously expecting John to follow. “You’ve got a date tonight, there’s no time to be tired.”

John’s heart nearly stopped for a moment. Sherlock was notorious for planning things without telling John. Sometimes he did it on purpose, but many times it was a result of Sherlock thinking he said something when he in fact had not. The doctor wondered if this was a case of the latter. Had Sherlock imaged that he’d asked his flatmate out? A smile crept up Watson’s face.

“Oh is that so? Well I had no idea I was going on a date tonight.”

Sherlock spun around, eyes still full of glee. “Of course not, John. When you have a mind such as mine, it’s easy to keep things hidden from normal people.”

John frowned, but because of Sherlock’s last comment. It seemed odd to him that Sherlock would want to go on a date as a surprise, considering John’s constant rejection of being gay.

“You know what I meant.”, Sherlock said, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, it struck John. “Is this for a case?”

“Hmm. Perhaps you could say that.” Sherlock tapped his fingers together. “Did you think I would not notice how you’ve been acting the past two weeks? Eyes constantly staring off in the distance. Sitting at your computer researching - not writing, you type too infrequently and I’ve checked both your blog and email -”

“Sherlock!”

“It was for a case.”

“That’s even worse!”

“As I was saying. You’re distracted. Researching. Last time someone suggested we were a couple, you muttered a response offhandedly instead of making a face and snapping at them. On top of that, you’ve spent a considerable amount of time in your bedroom as if you’re avoiding something, but, considering the signs of movement I see about the house when I return from periods of absence, someone. All the signs are there, need I go on?”

John was thoroughly confused at this point, and his face was heating up. Was Sherlock trying to solve him? And what was he going to do with the answer?

“Alright, you’ve figured me out. I -”

“Need a date.” Sherlock had to be a show-off. “I’ve solved your case and have made a suitable arrangement for you. She’ll be here at 8, so hurry up and get ready.”

“Wait, what?”, John was even more confused.

“What don’t you understand?”, Sherlock said with a sigh, eyes going flat. “You’re distracted and have been for several weeks - ever since you broke up with…what was her name? Molly? Margret?”

“May.”, John replied dryly. Sherlock was being difficult on purpose. A genius detective doesn’t manage to forget every single one of his girlfriend’s names. _Then again, he still can’t remember Greg’s name…,_ John thought.

“Yes. Her. You’ve been distracted, obviously wondering what you did wrong and where you’ll find another pleasant companion.”

_Or maybe I realized I’m in love with my flatmate._

_“_ Then, the research. If you had been researching for a case, I would have known. If it was for work, you wouldn’t have shut up about it and, again, I would have known. But the biggest key, however, is that there are significant parts of your search history missing during times where there shouldn’t be.”

“Sherlock!”

“I didn’t cheat - I investigated.”

“That’s not the point! My history is private. There are just some things that flatmate’s don’t share.”  _Like research on being gay_.

“Oh don’t bother.” John could hear Sherlock’s eyes rolling. “I know you don’t clear porn off of your history.” He ignored the look John gave him. “No, this was something different. You were looking at dating websites and researching meeting women. Why clear that from your history? Obvious. You knew I would complain about how your silly little desires take away from valuable case time.”

“Sherlock, they’re not silly. Everyone has them.”

“Not me.” That stung. “Moving on. Your lack of defense of your heterosexuality was quite unusual. Coupled with what I have already explained, it is clear to see that this was due to embarrassment that you had no proof to defend yourself against unwarranted claims. You felt bad about your lack of girlfriend and the remark just reminded you of it. As for who you’re avoiding - Mrs. Hudson. She is ever so persistent with her remarks on love and dating, and we’ve had a similar schedule lately. I happened to have been out at the times she was, and those were the times you came out of your bedroom.”

John just shook his head.

“So, John, I have solved your case. I have arranged a date for you and, should it go well as I know it shall, you can return your focus to solving crimes instead of finding a suitable partner.”

For a long moment, John thought about opening his mouth and explaining it all, but something kept him from it. Sherlock’s obvious disdain of relationships made it clear to John that he’d never have a chance with the beautiful sociopath. And, he couldn’t ignore that his best friend had gone out of his way to get the doctor a date. Despite Sherlock’s claims that it was for the greater good of deduction, John knew Sherlock simply wanted to help out his friend.

“All right, you’ve got me figured out.”, John said, mustering a laugh. “I’ll go on the date. What’s her name?”

“Alice.”

“Sounds lovely.”

~ * ~

Angela stopped by the flat right on time and John invited her in. She was a lovely girl - both in mind and looks - and John would have been an idiot to pass her up. After some pleasantries, the couple left for a nice restaurant that was fairly close to the flat. Sherlock maintained his smile the entire time, and John was thankful that his friend was being decent to others for once. The doctor didn’t, however, get a chance to see how quickly that smile dropped once the couple left the room.


End file.
